


Ruby Potter's Story

by Gerobyn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter The Next Generation, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling, Harry Potter fandom - Fandom, The Wizarding World of Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, First time writing and posting fanfiction, M/M, Multi, Ruby Potter - Freeform, harry potter fan fiction, third child, will be a complex story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-23 16:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11993736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerobyn/pseuds/Gerobyn
Summary: This is a very complex story about Harry Potter's third child, Ruby Artheyah Potter (who is named after Rubeus Hagrid and Arthur Weasley). She is meeting her family as if it was the first time. She has been missing for almost 5 years now being raised by one of the most intense dark wizards. Ruby has seen, heard, and has done many terrible things... but now she sees what a real family should be like and what she has missed out on.*side note*I am slowly adding more to her story... if you have any suggestions, comments or would like to press kudos that would be nice! This is my first time writing fan fiction and having the guts to share. Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1: Ruby Potter and the Unexpected Return

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deja R.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Deja+R.).



 

With distant yelling and laughter, I woke up. Opening my stinging eyes, I tried to look around, I found myself on the ground with my face in the dirt. Attempting to pick myself up, I find my body aching all over. While wobbling upright, I noticed I am outside in the country side as the sunset was glowing golden from the other side of the hill. Coming to, I found myself in front of a large group of people. As I stared, I heard a man’s voice yelling my name. “Violet! Get up.” Quickly turning to look at him, his wand was in my face and before I could say a word I felt a sensation of pain in my head resulting in a sort of peace and realization at the same time. What is happening? But suddenly a rush of emotions and flashes of deep memories began to flood in. Flooding my brain and filling the void that I didn’t know I had. After a minute of this unpleasant feeling, everything came back to me. I remembered. I looked up at the man. “You…where am I?”, speechless I looked around to the group of familiar faces but made myself look back to him. “Listen I don’t have time to explain. My debt is paid. I must go.” “Leave?! No! You aren’t leaving,” pulling out my wand at him. He disappears. I stood there ready to confront him, gripping my wand, but now towards nothing. Taking deep breathes, my mind still wrapping around my memories and my surroundings, I turned to find that the group of people staring at me. However, from the rush of thoughts in my head they become quite familiar looking like they weren’t strangers but my family. Scared, angry, confused, I still held out my wand. I can’t figure out what to say. What felt like an eternity were only a few minutes. Some of the men held out their wands looking around as if they were going to be attacked. My eyes wandered, I looked up to see more heads around the windows of this lopsided house staring at me. I felt like an outcast. As I started to feel numb from all the excitement and my head pounding, I dropped my wand. Dizziness filled me and I knew I had to say something. But right before I began to speak, I quickly looked up as a woman from behind the group said the name Ruby very quietly. As if it triggered something within me, I felt important for the first time. Automatically I knew that that name was mine and Ruby is me. “Ruby” said the woman who was making her way to the front. “Darling is that you?” I wildly looked at everyone until my eyes rested on this woman who looked as if she stepped out from one of my dreams. Stuttering, “I think so..” I said quietly. “My head… I… the name sounds so familiar.” I felt like I would upset them so I spoke to the ground. Suddenly I felt a hand on my face making me look into the bright brown eyes of the woman. As my eyes looked into hers… a feeling of love flowed through my body. Something I haven’t felt in forever. It’s like I was struck by lightning. I knew her. I know her. “Mom?” and as if fireworks went off she threw me into a tight hug and we both began to cry. “I remember! I don’t understand. How did I…? Why am I…?” But as I was choking out my sentences, a rush of hands and yells entered in as a family hug worked its way around us. Looking up I saw a man with uncertainty upon his face underneath his round glasses. He was hesitant to approach me, as if I would disappear if he touched me. “I don’t believe this…” as he took his hand away from in front of his mouth. Now more seriously he looked me in the eyes and spoke, “What is your full name? And what was the last thing I said to you.”

  
I stood in what was once a great family reunion to the immediate sound of nothingness. Everyone froze from their celebration and cries and stared at the man with the untidied black hair. As I felt more alive than I have in my entire life, everything became very serious and I un-shyly but quickly said, “I’m Ruby, Ruby Artheyah Potter, I’m 14 years old… and when I was 10, you told me that one day when I was old enough to start school that I would be sorted into a place where I would be able to excel and even become better than you.” As I said this the man smiled and nodded while reached out to me. As if that was confirmation, everyone came back to life and they moved/brought me into the house. Upon entering, memories still at abundance flooded in while the smell of the room itself welcomed me back with its warm embrace. As everyone was talking at once asking questions and praising the lord that I was back safe and sound, a loud yell interrupted the joyfulness crowd. “What in the bloody hell is going on? Why was that old death eater in the front yard?” he said looking around for answers in disbelief. The older boy ran his eyes upon everyone until he found me. He stared for a second and said “who are you?” to the quiet room. But before anyone in the room replied, a young girl with ginger braids ran over and looked up at me. “I know who you are!” She turns and looks at the older boys and the other children in the room who were coming from upstairs. “It’s Ruby…It is, isn’t it?” she said unsure but looks back at me. All I could do was force myself to nod then the bubbly girl ran up and gave me the biggest hug. In disbelief and lost for words, which was happening a lot in the last 15 minutes, I welcomed her tight hug. The elder boy who was still unsure stood quietly confused while the others behind him began to ask questions which began the frenzy of a great amount of talking. As the little girl which I soon recognized as my little sister, Lily, who has grown so much, finally let me go. I stood there watching my family try to explain to one another what was going on. Besides watching the chaos in front of me, my reality of what was going on as if in slow motion came back to me in a huge tidal waved. Taking in a sharp breathe, everything hits me. Just 20 minutes ago… I killed the man that was there for me through everything. 20 minutes ago, I looked him in the eyes and watched the life leave him.

  
Many things happened that evening, everyone in the family got on the same page about who I was, and I gave a brief over view of what happened to me while I have been gone. Not telling them everything, but trying to comfort them and say I’ve been okay and safe.  After many hugs and little talks about myself, I finally went home. Floo powder and 30 secs of continuous spinning I was back in my childhood home. By now it was 12:30 in the morning and everyone was exhausted. As I made it to the second door to the right, I saw my name upon the door. I pushed it open to find that my room was left the way I had it almost 5 years ago. Kid like but still mine, I made my way to my bed feeling drained. Hearing a creak from the hall, I turned from the foot of the bed towards the door, my mom and dad stood in the door frame. “I didn’t want to change anything,” she said looking around, “I didn’t want to believe you were gone. I knew you were out there. I knew you’d come back.” She glanced away wiping a few tears. As I looked around, away from them, I said what has been on my mind since I got my memories back, “Why didn’t you come and find me?” About 10 long secs drew by before my dad said in disbelief, “you don’t think we didn’t try to find you? We spent every waking second looking for you. We would have never stopped. We love you more than you can imagine.” Looking back at the man and woman trying to hold back my emotions making me unable to speak, I nodded. They both came forward and hugged me whispering that they were so happy to have me back and that nothing like this will ever happen again. Telling me they loved me on the way out the door, I fell back on the bed and immediately passed out. Tonight, was the most unexpected nights of my life…

 


	2. Ruby Potter and the Curiosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Ruby Potter

Slowly I began to sink deeper and deeper in the water. It all became clearer if I kept going down. The image was finally coming in but I couldn’t hold my breath much longer. I needed to see what it was in front of me. Who is that? What are they saying? Help? I’m trying to get closer but my lungs begin to ache and my throat is feeling like it is closing in, I tried to reach out. Suddenly a green flash burns bright into my eyes and screams soon echo. With barely any oxygen left, I let out a scream.

“RUBY! Ruby! Wake up! Come on please!” says a voice that is pushing me. I jolt up sweating and breathing heavily as if I really did come up from the water. A dark figure was in front of me asking if I was okay and turned on the lamp next to my bed. Trying to control my breathing and wiping tears from my eyes, I find Albus next to me scared. “Listen let me go get mum and dad. I’m sure they can help you. You need to talk to someone,” he says as he tries to back away towards the door. A wave with my hand, I shut the door before he reaches the handle, “NO! Please, Albus. Don’t… I don’t want anyone to know. I’m okay. Really.” As I gave a weak smile. However, I could tell he was not buying it but he walked back towards me. “Ruby, this is the second night in a row. Why won’t you just talk to mum or dad? I’m sure they’ll understand. They might even give you something so you can sleep better.” I shook my head, no. “I… No, I don’t need help. It’s just a nightmare. I’m sorry I woke you. Just please. Don’t tell.” He looked at me for a second before he said, “I won’t… but listen if you have another one of these episodes I’m going to get them.” He frowned and shook his head and walked out of my room. Still trying to get a normal rhythm of breathing, I think to myself, “I know that he won’t get them. He’s bluffing. He’s just a light sleeper. I wish he wasn’t across the hall from me. I bet I wasn’t even that loud…” trying to convince myself. Sighing, I think about everything. I’ve been here more than a week now and I feel like everyone is on me. I swear the family constantly has their eyes on me 24/7. To admit, in the beginning it was nice to have a sense of normalcy of family around, but now it’s getting weird and I’m getting anxious. I understand that I was missing before but what do they expect? After trying to calm myself down and thinking about the past week since I came back, I slowly drifted back to sleep.

Click. Click. Click. “What the…” I thought as I sit up and hazily looking around. Another loud click hits the window again. I get up and open the curtains which I greatly regret as the sunlight burns my corneas. Shielding my face, I see a red shouldered hawk banging at the window. I opened it before it breaks the glass. It flew in and landed on my desk with a letter hanging out of its beak. Wiping my face and yawning, I take the letter and read it.

“Dear V,

Where are you?! This is the third letter I have written to try to find you! I guess this bloody bird is useless if this time it doesn’t reach you. Listen Violet. We want to know where you are. You’ve been gone longer than normal. If you get this, send something back or even better come to the spot!! It’s not the same here without you. Bloody Charles is running manic and Everett won’t shut up.

Blood to the end,  
Z

(p.s. I might kill the two if you don’t come back asap.)

Laughing, I set the letter down and looked back at the bird plucking its wing. “Hey you. It’s going to be a while before I send a letter. So you can go” I said. The bird glared and blinked then made a loud screech then flew once around my room before it almost hit me in the head on the way out the window. “Bloody bird” I shouted as I went to the window to close it. Still trying to wrap my head around the letter Z wrote me and figuring out what I should say back, I tried making my bed and tidying up my room. Looking around at the clock on my bedside it was 9 in the morning. Deciding to take a shower to clear my head and maybe come up with a reasonable explanation to tell my demented friends that I’m the daughter of Harry Potter which will not be easy.  
Getting ready and putting on my clothes, I heard a small gasp. I looked back into the long mirror on the wall to find the reflection of my little sister by the door frame of my room. Turning around quickly, Lily and I stare at each other unsure what to say.

Finally, after what feels like forever, Lily breaks the silence. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to interrupt…I…mum wanted me to see if you were up. We are all at the burrow. I’m sorry,” she said so quickly that I barely caught it all. But before I could even take a breath to say something in return, she ran off. “Crap,” I thought. I turned and grabbed my coat and shoes and stumbled after her down the stairs. “The burrow,” I heard her say faintly as I almost tripped on the corner of the rug into the study while putting on my jacket. Reaching the fireplace and grabbing a hand full of floo powder, I shout “the burrow.” Barely landing on my feet, I fall flat out onto the living room floor. “Whoa there,” said Uncle George as he grabbed my arm to help me up. “Have you seen Lily?”, I said as I hobble around trying to slip on my shoes. “I just saw her run out dear,” answered grandma Molly, who came bustling in from the kitchen. “Yeah, she looked a bit upset,” said Teddy, “Do you know what’s the matter with her? I tried to get a word in but she just ran past me.” Looking at everyone in the room as I put on my other shoe, I didn’t want to bother answering because I really wanted to speak with Lily but I said, “Don’t know. Where’d she head off to though?”, rather impatiently. “Out past the garden. She might be in her little hid out where her and Hugo used to play,” said Teddy. Before anyone else spoke, I ran past them and into the yard.

“Lily!”, I yelled as I ran past the garden. Looking around as I ran, I could hear the quidditch game the others were playing in the bald spot of the woods. Soon enough though, I found the small wooded hut in the bush. I walked closer to it and found Lily inside with her knees to her chest sniffling. “Hey, may I come in?”, I asked.  She shrugged. I bent under the small doorway and found an old tree stump to sit on. “I’m sorry I didn’t knock”, she said. As I looked at her, she wouldn’t make eye contact with me. “Great”, I thought, “She can’t even look at me.” “Listen, Lily, what you saw… I…”, I tried to speak. “I don’t know what I want to say to her. How am I going to explain this?”, I thought. “You don’t have to explain”, said Lily. She finally looked up and saw that I was having trouble coming up with something to say. “Are you sure?”, I asked, “I feel like I need to explain. I don’t want you to go off and say something when you don’t know what you really saw.” Lily nodded but she began to stand and work her way out of the little fort. As I followed her lead, she turned around towards me and asked, “why haven’t you told anyone?” “I don’t feel comfortable yet. You have to understand that I…” Suddenly she interrupts, “Not even mum or dad?” “No, like I was saying… I don’t want people to know yet.” “Why? None of us understand why you haven’t told anyone about what really happened to you when you were gone. Sure, you told mum and dad a few things but not the real stuff.”, she said. “Wait, what? I’ve told mom and dad what happened to me. What do you mean the real stuff?”, I asked. “Uhh… you know there must have been more things that have happened to you. You told mum and dad that you don’t want to talk about it because it’s too bad. What kind of bad stuff happened? James thinks you’re making stuff up and…”, she spoke rather quickly and nervously. “Hey wait a minute!”, I interrupted, “Woah! Has James… I mean have you all been talking about what’s happened to me ever since I came back?”, I asked annoyingly. “Well some of us have… but we just want to know the real facts…”, she said as she looked away. “Real facts, huh? The real dirty details?”, I asked in a sarcastic voice. “Well no, I mean yes, I mean… we just thought…”, she stuttered out. “You just thought that I’ll just explain everything. And to surprise everyone that my life has been great! All rainbows and butterflies! And oh look, look here at my wonderful scars all over my body! How wonderful, aren’t they wonderful? They don’t hurt at all!”, I begin to almost shout. Lily stares at me now, terrified. She shakes her head no but I keep talking. “You really think my life has been great since I’ve been gone?” I asked. “No…”, she said timidly, “Ruby, please, I’m sorry I brought it up. I promise I won’t tell. I was never going to.” Taking a breath and trying to control myself, “Fine... whatever,” I said. 

I turn away and begin to walk off back towards the garden and to the house leaving her standing alone. As I got closer to the front yard, my brothers and cousins were outside refreshing themselves talking to the adults as they take a break from practicing. “Ruby, wait! I really am sorry! Please…”, screamed Lily as she sprinted after me. “Hey what’s up with carrot top?”, asked Fred II to James. “I don’t know.”, he said seriously while looking out towards the yard. Everyone stared at me as I got closer, but I stopped to see why Lily was screaming at me. However, the moment I turned around, Lily tackled me to the ground on accident. She didn’t realize how fast she was going and that I stopped. “Ooooo”, came from the crowd by the house. “Ouch, Lily, what the heck?”, I said grabbing my side trying to stand up. “I didn’t mean what I said. You know what I said about James and the others. I…” she tried to speak but was rudely interrupted by James. “Oi! What did you say about me Lils?”, he asked. Lily looking at me then back at James, obviously stuck on what to do or say next. “That you wanted to know my dirty secrets. Right James? You don’t believe anything that’s happened to me.”, I said grudgingly. “Ha. Anything that’s happened to you? You haven’t told anyone anything! What do you want us to expect? Huh?” he said getting riled up. While he walked towards Lily and I, he spoke. “Nothing’s happened to you. Look at you. Not one single word about the last 4 years missing. I guess you’ve been perfectly fine. Bet you didn’t even want to come back here. It’s not like you want to be around family much. Hiding out in your room or wanting to be alone.” But suddenly Albus and Lily simultaneous shout, “Stop!” Everyone immediately looks at both Lily then Albus, who came out from the back of the group to stand next to Lily. “James stop, you don’t know what you’re talking about.”, Albus says. “Oh, and you do?”, looking at Albus then at Lily.   

A minute of silence goes by while my parents, grandparents, aunts and uncles, cousins, wait for a reaction from one of us. “It’s fine,” I said to Albus and Lily who looked back at me with concern, “let him speak what’s been on his mind. He obviously needs everything to be about him.” “Excuse me?”, James said. Laughing because this whole situation is becoming out of hand, I put my hands over my head. I can’t stand this any longer. Frustrated, I turned and started to walk away. Mumbles from the family erupted. “Ruby! Come back here!”, said my mother. I turn my head and see that she is walking towards me. “I have nothing else to say. I want to be alone.”, I shout back, still continuing to walk towards the woods. “No.”, she said, “Something is going on and I want to know. Come here so we can talk.” As she approached me, two things happened. One, a lot of yelling. Two, my house elf from my other life appeared. The yelling was from my siblings, of course. They began to shout at each other about why my brother and sister were sticking up for me and why I haven’t told anyone about my so-called secrets. Secondly, a loud crack echoed as my house elf, Pin, appeared. A scream from my cousin Rose as she was the closest to him. “Oh my gosh! What are you doing?”, she yelled. “Sorry ma’am! I am truly sorry. I am looking for my mistress.”, as he said this he tumbled out of the crowd of people pushing and shoving trying to find me. “Mistress! Mistress! Pin has something important to tell you, Mistress!”, he said bouncing towards me. I look at him in complete shock. “My house elf,” I thought, “I forgot all about him. What is he doing here?” “Pin? Why are you here?”, I asked him, while looking around at my family’s lost expressions. “Pin has come to tell Miss Violet that your friend wandered into the woods.”, he said, “you must come back with me ma’am.” “What friend?”, my mom spoke as she tries to engage into the conversation. “My mistress’s friend,” he spoke to her then looked at me, “the one from the town over.” At first, I didn’t know who he was talking about, Everett I thought, but suddenly it hits me. Wildly looking around, I whispered, Caroline. My stomach dropped. I looked panicky all around suddenly feeling out of sort. I felt a confliction of my past interfering with my present and I started to become overwhelmed. “Pin, take me to her.”, I said. “Yes, Miss Violet, at once,” he said as he stumbled towards me. “Wait, where are you going”, said a man’s voice. I look up and saw my father coming towards me. “I have to go. It’ll be my fault if anything happens. I have to go,” I said seriously. “I’m coming too then,” he demanded. Pin looking from my father to me goes, “We must go NOW mistress, she will be getting closer to the others.” Looking into my father and mother’s eyes, I told them, “You can’t come. I need to do this on my own. You have to trust me.” They looked at each other. “I’ll be back in 15 minutes… And I’ll even make Pin bring me even if I’m not ready,” I added. “Yes, yes, but we must hurry, we must go!”, shouted, bouncing Pin. My father looked back at me and said, “go.” And before I could look at their reactions, just like that, Pin grabbed my hand and we were gone.


End file.
